Katherine
by megustatheavengers
Summary: Steve still misses Peggy a lot. Tony wants Steve to find a new girl so he hires a very pretty assistant who looks exactly like someone. No one knows it yet but how will Steve react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys hope you like it. I wrote it really quickly so sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Please review it if I should continue and you wanna know about Katherine. :)

'I don't need an assistant' he muttered as he sorted through the pile of paperwork. Steve didn't have to work, he was an Avenger and everything he needed was given to him. Especially after the ordeal with Loki and his army. It had been 7 months since Loki was defeated, most of the city was being rebuilt with a lot of help from Tony Stark.

Loki was still imprisoned in Asgard while Thor had returned to visit Jane. Steve missed sitting behind a desk, flicking through pages of documents, it was something he use to do back before he joined the army, that was why he 'volunteered' to work with Tony. Back before his experiment he worked with many women , all the men in the country had left to take part in the war which he wanted more than anything in the world but none of the women caught his interest, to be perfectly honest he didn't catch anyone's interest. Steve gave up after a while, no one would've cared for someone like him, but after the experiment he changed, the way women looked at him changed. He liked Peggy a lot, from the very beginning. She was independent and he found her harsh tone adorable. Thinking about his old life made him upset. He regretted so many things, like not telling her that he loved her.

Everything was so simple back then, but now everything had changed. Technology, fashion and manners. But he still didn't understand why Tony had to hire an assistant, all Steve did all day was sort out paperwork and figure out how many millions of dollars Tony was earning a day. It was boring, too boring to be honest but sitting behind a desk made him relax. His office was 4 stories down, no windows only a glass door and all he could hear was silence. Sitting here now in his office reminded him of his past. The fighting, Bucky and of course Peggy he wanted to ask Tony if there was at all a possibility of a time machine but that seemed far too silly and Steve didn't bother asking.

The new table had be sitting on the other side of the room for many months now. Tony always sent him e-mails of possible assistants, all looked stunning but he declined each time. But now after many rejection Tony had picked a young girl, Katherine and she was to start tomorrow, he had no idea what she looked like but e-mails from Pepper informed him that she was very attractive and intelligent. As he rubbed his forehead Bruce stepped into his room. 'Dinners ready'. After the whole 'Loki fight' as everyone called it, Bruce and Steve had found many common interests and became very good friends. As they walked through the metal corridor Steve told Bruce about his worries 'You know.. I don't really want a new assistant' 'Well I'll swap my job if you like' he replied chuckling.

Steve drifted off into his own world while the others chatted about the new high-rise building that was to be built next to the Stark tower. Tony complained about the new building that was 'bound to be ugly' was going to block his view of the city. But Steve commented saying 'I don't think you can get much uglier than this building Tony' with smirk and an empty Chinese noodle box hit his head causing bits of noodles to fall on the carpet. 'Hey! It's my favorite carpet. Don't you dare get it dirty' Pepper yelled and smacked Tony on the chest and went to pick the bits of noodles up. Steve bent down to help Pepper, Tony started to giggle. 'Tomorrows your big day Cap' and Steve glared at him 'I still don't understand why I have to have an assistant especially a female one.' Tony sneered at him. 'I'm going to sleep' 'Katherine is not just gonna help you out in your office, she'll help you with your timetable and she'll be your private driver. Also she will help out with your missions, her family has been working in the army for years' 'Whatever' he replied getting up. 'AND ALSO SHE'S HOT!' he yelled as Steve walked down out. Steve laughed and waved at the others who were all crammed on the couch watching a movie, they smiled and waved back at him.

Back in his room he had both is hand behind his head staring at the ceiling. He pulled himself up from the bed, walked towards the shower and began stripping. Steve leaned against the wall thinking about Katherine, he shook his head remembering that Peggy was the only one for him even though she was long gone. Tomorrow was a Saturday meaning that he was going to visit her grave. After he woke up from his 70 year sleep he visited her grave every Saturday at 8 o'clock, on the dot and he was never late. He took a portable cd and played a slow song as he sat next to her grave. He smiled as he saw her smiling face in his mind, he realized how much he missed her and began to cry, the water in the shower beating down on his back, he didn't know which was tears and which one was water anymore. He stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He dried him self off and stepped into a plain white t-shirt and long pajama pants and climbed into bed. Tomorrow is the big day he thought and closed his eyes and went into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it :) I am writing so many new fanfics atm but I will try hard to continue this one as frequently as possible. Hik

When Steve finally woke it was past 10:00am and he was an hour late to work. The sunlight was streaming through his windows. He groaned as he got up. Pulling his t-shirt over his head he went to the window and sighed. Steve looked up at the ceiling.

'Jarvis, please inform anybody who wants to know where I am of my where abouts and that I will be in my office soon.'

'Yes sir.' Jarvis replied.

He rubbed his face, feeling the stubble starting to grow. The door swooshed open and he turned around in his pajama pants. Standing there was a girl, she was in her mid 20's, her hair was brown, curly and very long. It was tied up neatly in a pony tail. Steve stared at her face, her dark brows furrowing as she bit on her full, red lips. Steve's hands dropped to his sides and they started to shake. He took 3 huge steps so that he was right in front of her. He had not been so close with another female recently unless he counted Natasha who he had to fight in their training sessions, and of course she won. He refused to hit anyone especially a women. No-one except Fury had seen him punch a punching bag with full force.

'You...' he stuttered, his voice breaking.

'Oh, I am sorry sir.' she replied cheerfully looking down at his abdomen. 'I'm Katherine, your new assis...' she didn't have a chance to finish because Steve grabbed her shoulders and shoved her again the grey metal wall. She gasped at his strength and she looked up at him angrily to find that his eyes were filled tears.

'You..' he stuttered. His hands fell to his sides again and he sank down on his knees.

His eyes were brimming with tears. She felt so confused as she knelt down to comfort him.

'P...Peggy Carter.'

'She was my grandmother sir'

'You look exactly like her.' he finished, lightly stroking her face.

'I've been told that many times.'

Steve looked up at her.

'This can't be.'

'Come on, lets get you cleaned up'

She pulled a packet of tissues and offered him one. He nodded, smiling at her. She stood up and pulled down her skirt and started to pick up the files that were scattered, off the floor.

'I'm sorry. I was so shocked I didn't...'

'No need to worry sir. I should've knocked. I see that you haven't dressed.' Waving her arm at him. 'I will be in your office if you need me.' She smiled and spun on the heel of her shoes and walked out.

He took a deep breath trying to process what had just happened. He got up, shook his arms and went directly to the bed. Still half naked, he sat down.

This new assistant of his, Katherine. Hired by Stark happened to be Peggy's granddaughter. Who looked exactly like her. The door swooshed open and Bruce was standing under the door with a suitcase.

He clicked his fingers as he tried to remember her name. 'Ka.. Kaaa.'

'Katherine?' Steve asked.

'Yes!' he exclaimed pointing at Steve. 'She asked me to check on you. She says you aren't feeling too well.'

'I'm fine Bruce. Thank you, really. I was just shocked.'

Bruce put down his case as the door closed and he joined him on the bed.

'You remember Peggy.'

'Oh, come on man. You need to stop thinking about her all the time. Pretty sure Agent Hill has a little crush on you.' Bruce teased as he chuckled.

'Anyway, Katherine is Peggy's granddaughter and they look exactly alike, talk about coincidence. Right? I told Fury to keep her file hidden. I didn't want anyone especially Stark to find out about her.'

Bruce's eye brows were raised the whole time.

'And obviously you like her right?'

'I mean I do but its not Peggy. She looks the same, she has a different personality not the one I fell in love with. But she looks the same...'

'Wow, this is really strange. Sorry Steve do you mind continuing this conversation at lunch. I have to do some stuff with Dr Selvig and I am...' looking down at his watch. 'Very late. I'm sorry Steve to leave you in a time like this.'

'No worries.' he smiled. 'Going to kill Stark now.'

They both waved at each other as Bruce picked up his suitcase and left the same way Katherine did 30 minutes ago.

After dressing he rode up the elevator to Stark's office. Steve slapped his hand on the sensor and after it confirmed it was him the door opened and revealed Stark tapping away on his screen.

'Did you know about Katherine? Did you know that Peggy and her was related.' he stormed in, feeling his blood boiling.

'Aah, first of all good morning to you too and second, what?'

Steve grabbed two chairs and they both sat down. Steve started to explain what had happened this morning.

'Did you plan this?' he asked.

Tony just raised his hands and looked back him innocently.

'I swear on... my... no not my life. On Bruce's life that I did not.'

Still not feeling fully convinced he shook his head disapprovingly and left. He walked back into the elevator and clicked the button to go to his floor. As the elevator shot down his hands started to sweat and he felt his heart pounding as the elevator opened and now at the empty desk at the back of his office was Katherine sorting through his documents.


End file.
